


If this was a movie

by missameliep



Category: Choices - Fandom, Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missameliep/pseuds/missameliep
Summary: 48 hours after her arrival at LA, Zoe and Colt spend time together and she learns that more things have changed in the past six months.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Kudos: 1





	If this was a movie

**Author's Note:**

> * English is not my first language.  
* Unlike Bad Liar, this fic is all about the fluff. There’s no angst or fighting this time. Just a bit of Colt’s sarcasm.  
* Mild swearing, insinuation of sexual acts.  
* All characters belong to Pixelberry.
> 
> @desiree-0816 send me the idea of Bed and Breakfast for a fic and I took the suggestion very freely and got a lot of inspiration from one gif I’ve seen a while ago. This is also based on these prompts: October 8th - Romance/Listen and Prompts from @becauseilovebooks (20. “Why are you looking at me like that?” & 21. “Cause you’re beautiful.”)

Colt reveled on the coconut scent emanating from Zoe’s black hair. His nose nuzzling on the moist curls. Droplets of water on the tip of his nose and on his chest. Her head heaving and falling with every breath he takes.

Her skin against his was fresh from the cold water when they showered together. But in his mind the persistent memory from less than thirty minutes prior, where both skins were fervent and glowing with desire, beads of sweat rolling down their faces and back. Skin sticking to skin. The sounds of their mouths and bodies were his favorite symphony.

After the frenzy, it was all quietness and peace in the room above the garage.

Wearing his Black Sabbath t-shirt, Zoe drifted to sleep mumbling about how she enjoys listening to his heartbeats. Legs intertwined with his and a cold foot against his calf. Her breathe warm and soft against his skin.

The sight of her body, an unmerited trophy on his arms. An undeserved prize he held tight, afraid if he didn’t, she would vanish, just like in his dreams.

Half-asleep, he considered for a minute how lucky he was. The low sound of her respiration, even and rhythmically, lulling him to sleep. Exhausted and exultant, his eyes finally shut.

*****

“Colt,” his name whispered in the silence. He hummed in response to the hushed call.

A hand flat on his chest, and the soft voice insisted once more. The curls brushed against the skin of his torso, then tickled his chin and moved away, bouncing in front of his face.

“Just give me a minute, baby,” he muttered barely seeing her through his lashes, “then we can go again.”

“Did you hear that noise?” she leaned closer, her breath fanning his nose.

His eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times, adjusting to the darkness.

“What noise?” he asked with a hoarse sleepy voice.

“That noise,” she replied and sat on the bed. “Listen!”

Her eyes focusing on the door.

He bolted upright. Heart accelerating. Mind trying to figure it out if this was one of that situations where he should already be reaching out for the gun.

“I don’t hear anything,” he susurrated, and his eyes scanned the room.

“Listen!” she hissed, as the scratching sound resumed. “Now you heard it!”

Letting out a loud exhale, Colt fell back on the mattress. Arm beneath his head, he smirked.

“It’s Cat.”

“What?”

The door cracked open with a creak and after a moment, a cat sashayed inside. Zoe’s dark eyes open wide at the sight.

One loud meow as a greeting echoed in the room.

“Now, come back here,” Colt’s hand touched her elbow.

“You have a cat?” asked Zoe, her voice ringing with surprise.

“I don’t. He just comes and goes.”

“He?”

“Cat looks like a he…”

“If this was a movie, a killer would follow the cat inside the room and slay the teenage couple…”

“Okay… No more horror movies for you…”

“Are you sure it’s alright?” she observed the cat on the floor, the moonlight illuminating the small figure.

“I’ve got locks everywhere…”

“They didn’t keep the cat out.”

A low chuckle at her words and concern.

“Cat is smarter than most people. Now, sleep!”

The cat studied Zoe too. His eyes flicking to her for a long moment. The dilated pupils reflecting the light.

Graciously, it resumed its march waving its tail. Approaching the side of the bed, the feline jumped and stood near the headboard. Its nose sniffing Colt’s hair and his head bumped against the man’s forehead.

“I can’t believe you have a cat!”

“I don’t!” he protested.

The cat stepped on the pillow and leaned against Colt’s black hair. Paws stretched. Yellow eyes fixed on Zoe.

“Colt Kaneko, there’s a cat in your bed about to sleep with you…”

“God! Do you hate cats or something?” he growled.

“No! I don’t hate cats!” She shook her head repeatedly. “I never thought you’d be a cat person… or any pet’s person, actually. Maybe a snake. I can see you as a proud snake owner. Feeding her with small mice and bringing it to the garage to freak Toby and the clients out… But a cat? Never! Not even in my wildest dreams…” A satisfied smile on her lips, as if she contemplated one of humanity’s most hidden secrets.

“I told you already. He’s not mine,” Colt said slowly, narrowing his eyes, “Can you please drop it?” he asked, already knowing she wouldn’t.

“Only if you tell me how this happened… where did you find him?”

“A month or so after I moved in, I just came home one day and he was there on the kitchen sink.”

“And you’re cool with it?”

“Yes. He’s okay, I guess.”

“Do you feed it?”

“I feed Toby too. And I don’t own him either.”

“Wow! I can’t believe my eyes… I should be taking pictures. Lots of them. You really changed…”

“Don’t get carried away… I tried to cover every whole on the ceiling to keep him out. And Ximena is trying to find Cat’s owner, so he stops bursting in here.”

Colt’s eyelids closed and one finger gently scratched the cats chin, who shut his eyes and purred. The caress served as an unspoken invitation for the animal to move and nest over the man’s heart.

“Is this one of those body-swap situations like Freaky Friday?”

“Could you please shut up and go back to sleep?” he growled, unable to conceal the snicker on his tone.

“That’s the only other possible explanation. Sir, who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend?” She mockingly covered herself with the sheet, even though his eyes were closed. “Oh, my! Did the swap happened before we had –"

“Zoe, if you’re gonna keep me up with this incessant chatter, I have one idea for a far better use of your mouth…”

“But the cat is in my spot…”

He opened one eye and caught her pouting and making a sad face at him. A smug smile curled his lips.

“Did you just called me boyfriend?”

*****

Zoe’s eyes fluttered open and she was alone in bed. Not a sign of Colt. Her hand went to his side of the bed and the sheets felt cold against her palm.

The curtainless window invited the rays of sun inside. The familiar room was bright and warm. Aside the double bed and a small chest of drawers, on top of which lied Colt’s black leather jacket, it was unfurnished. Gray walls bare, not a picture or anything else that could indicate who lived there. Or perhaps, the absence of decoration unveiled more about him than any poster ever would.

Taking a deep inhale, she stretched her whole body, like a cat.

The cat wasn’t there either. _Did I dream about it? It would make much more sense than the sight of soft Colt Kaneko and his cat._

Her feet touched the floor and she glided soundless to the kitchen. The smell of coffee reached her nose and her lips curved into a wide smile.

Colt was standing by the sink. The cat at his feet, rubbing his whole body against the man’s legs.

Wearing only white boxers, his bare back exhibited a handful of scars. A few still rosy. Recent acquisitions, she thought.

Step after step, she crossed the distance between them. The cat sprinted, hiding under the table. Her arms encircled Colt’s waist and a kiss was dropped on his shoulder.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. I knew the smell of coffee would wake you up…” his voice carried the grin she couldn’t see.

“Good morning.” She smiled against the skin of his chiseled back. “Nothing beats the smell of coffee in the morning,” she teased.

“Nothing, huh?” Colt asked and his body swiveled. His lips finding hers with hunger.

“Perhaps there are a few things almost as good as coffee…”

“Maybe I should try harder.”

“Maybe you should,” she smirked.

Eyes fixed on hers, his fingers moved to the back of her head, entangled on the hair, raked her scalp and he kissed her with even more passion. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” asked Zoe when he pulled away.

“Cause you’re beautiful.”

His words caused her cheeks to feel warm. A curl was tucked behind her ear, and her eyes lowered.

“That’s so cheesy!”

“It’s not…” he snorted with laughter.

“If this was a Rom-com, a soft song would play right now and we’d break into slow dancing, forgetting all about breakfast… That’s how cheesy it was!” She giggled and his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer.

“Slow dance?”

“The epitome of cheesiness.”

He held her gaze for a moment.

“Then it’s good we’re not in one of those movies… I much rather be in an X-rated film with you,” he said sweeping her off her feet and carrying her bride style.

“What about breakfast?” she squealed.

“We’re skipping breakfast. Maybe we’ll come back for lunch…” he winked and kissed her cheek.

The bedroom door shut with a thump under the cat’s attentive gaze.


End file.
